Quiet
by The Doom Knight
Summary: It was days like today that unexpected things were bound to happen. LuNa, lemon, post-Water 7, pre-Thriller Bark.
1. Part I

**A/N: **Set between Water 7 and Thriller Bark, and not too many spoilers. Read at your own discretion.**  
**

* * *

**Quiet  
**

It was days like today that Nami loved life.

She would wake up peacefully, be able to take a nice long soak in the tub without too much distraction, eat in relative peace (as much as one could get at their breakfast table) and having stolen a large sum of gold from another pirate ship the day before.

However, days like these also had another turn to them, which Nami had come to anticipate and enjoy.

She smiled and laughed and defended her plate, as per usual, humored Sanji and his over-the-top flirting and conversed with Robin while trying to ignore the man somewhat across the table from her who was now tickling the inner half of her calve with his toes.

It was going to be a good day, she decided.

Nami pretended not to notice how his lips quirked into a smirk when he glanced her way – too subtle to tell apart from his usual grins when not looking for the change. The look in his eyes was making her stomach melt and become molten. He was hardly doing anything, and yet still driving her crazy.

"Navigator-san, something seems to be distracting you," Robin commented with an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing. Sorry, I missed what you said," Nami apologized, still fighting down the reddening in her face that accompanied the liquid heat settling in her lower stomach.

"Nami-_swa~n_, Robin-_chwa~n_! Drinks for the sparkling beauties," Sanji spouted, twirling and depositing the drinks beside the two that he served.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami chirped happily, voice only wavering slightly as the top of a foot rubbed the inside of her knee. _Curse his rubber powers and their convenience …_

"Whipped," she heard Zoro comment under his breath as he took a bite from his own breakfast.

"What was that, Marimo?!" Sanji snapped, from one extreme to the other. Soon enough both men were on their feet, spitting insults and bristling visibly. From her other side, Usopp heaved a sigh of exasperation while their Captain just laughed it off.

Everyone dissipated at their own pace, some milling around longer than others to finish what was salvaged. Luffy, who had eaten at least half the food prepared, strolled out onto the deck with a huge grin on his face. Chopper, Usopp and Franky were next, all three deciding to go below deck to work on a project (Chopper just wanted to watch). Nami and Robin followed right after them, still talking about what they had been while eating.

Zoro remained, sipping at a mug of coffee while watching the retreating backs of his Nakama.

He hadn't missed the smaller things this morning. He swore that something was up, but it didn't seem as though it was a bad sort of thing. Just … unexpected?

"Oi, why the hell are you still here, shitty Marimo?" Sanji growled at him from inside the kitchen itself. The cook was now cleaning the dishes, thankful that none had been broken that morning.

"Did you notice?" Zoro replied, in one of his rare moments of insightfulness that let him put aside the rivalry.

"Notice what?" Sanji shook his head and scowled.

"Luffy and Nami, they were acting a little odd."

Nami's name caught Sanji's attention, and the blonde stopped himself before he said something to set the Swordsman off. "How?"

"I dunno. There's just something weird. And Luffy had to put his sandal back on before he left the table."

"… Your common sense didn't get lost, did it?"

The two were immediately at each other's throats.

* * *

"_Nhg_ … Stop teasing me dammit!" Nami hissed, pulling on his hair.

"Stop being so loud!" he hissed back and then bit down lightly on her neck. The woman he had pinned to the wall squirmed and let out a soft noise as he gave the shallow wound a lick.

"I'll be quiet if you stop teasing me," she said with a smug grin and slipped her fingers past the waistband of his shorts. A sparkle gleamed in his eyes, now shadowed by his hat. That expression never ceased to amaze her with its ability to turn her on.

"Deal," he whispered huskily, slipping one hand up her shirt as she fiddled with the button.

Nami, on all accounts, was not shy. Those words should not be in a sentence together unless it was something along the lines of 'Nami is, was and _will never _be **shy**'. Normally, she wouldn't give a damn if anyone on the ship knew exactly what the two of them were doing. They could have watched for all she cared. However, there was one little setback that really put her on edge.

Sanji.

It was important to keep the man sated by allowing him to flirt with her. She received all kinds of special treatment (he would have anyway, but that was beside the point), he got what he wanted and there was some relevant peace.

What bothered her was how he would act when finding out about her and their rubbery Captain. One, Sanji would probably try to kill the poor guy, or at least maim him. Then there was passive aggression and the constant _sulking._ Nami hoped that she would never see him like that (even if he would get over it when he saw the women on the next island they docked at), it was too damn annoying.

Oh, and she guessed there would be another thing; the _teasing. _She would hear no end to it.

Now, Nami knew well enough with a lover with such a loud mouth like Luffy, it was bound to get out eventually. But she enjoyed time with him _without_ having the rest of the crew snickering behind their backs. She would not resign to her fate just yet. Besides, if it was to get out, she was planning to do it in the biggest, most embarrassing (for the person to stumble in on them … probably Usopp …) way that she possible could. Just to get some laughs and to see everyone's dumbstruck expressions (she was thinking something along the lines of near-sex near her orange trees and have it set up so that someone would come looking for one of them. Or maybe the library …)

So, to sum it up, Nami liked peace and quiet and that's why Luffy had agreed to keep the secret. In a way, it was kind of ironic, he being the one to tell her to be quiet and all, but she supposed that he just really liked her idea of scaring the crap out of everyone with the revelation. He had looked kind of evil laughing the way he did when she mentioned it once.

They needed to be quick, and silent. Robin could walk in at nearly any moment (it being the Women's quarters and all). Having this in mind, Luffy skipped a good portion of foreplay and just went straight to it. Her legs were lifted onto his waist, her arms circling his neck in hopes that she wouldn't fall. In all honestly, she really got a kick out of being pinned between the wall and his body, but she wouldn't _ever_ say that out loud.

When Luffy was certain she wouldn't fall, he reached between their bodies and lifted her skirt up on to her stomach. His searching fingers found what they were looking for and stroked her without mercy. Very soon he had Nami a moaning, mewing mess clinging to him in hopes of staying upright.

"Ready, Nami?" he whispered against her neck, smirking so that she would feel it.

"Y-yeah," she panted back.

Within moments his pants were at his ankles and he was buried deep within her. She tried to moan, but couldn't when he was eating the insides of her mouth. He started moving, keeping them quiet with his mouth and muffling the sounds of skin on skin with their clothes. Her eyes closed. Pleasure filled her, overwhelmed her and threatened to spill out. It was a wonder that they could be so quiet in moments like these.

She also guessed that she took a little bit of guilty pleasure in the fact that their Nakama were completely unaware (although, there _was_ a chance Robin knew … sneaky woman). Just to be able to look across the breakfast table and know _exactly_ which thoughts were going through Luffy's mind as his eyes skimmed a little lower than they should be. To feel a sub-arousal and act completely normal while everyone else was totally unaware … it was sort of arousing in itself.

Nami managed to let a noise slip when they broke for breath. Her breath immediately caught, but Luffy would not relent in his ministrations and instead fingered her clitoris to speed the process up. Any longer and the Crew would start to notice their absence. With eight people on board, it was really hard to be alone together when it wasn't one in the morning. And even then there was a chance of discovery.

She fisted the fabric of his vest and cried out in silent helplessness. The pace sped up, and so she wouldn't cry out again, he silenced her by pressing his soft lips against her own. A few more thrusts and they were both shuddering and holding each other and desperately trying not to scream.

When Nami came back to coherent thought, her back and tailbone were killing her, while her fingers could hardly move from clenching together so hard. She was still being held up to the wall, he buried deep inside her and head resting against her shoulder. A sigh and a bright smile, and her day had just gotten a little bit better.

Coincidentally, she glanced over at the door, and was half surprised to find Sanji standing in the doorway, the door half open and the tea he had brought for her spilled all over him. There was blood running freely down his nose, and she could swear that there was a slight bulge in his pants too.

All she could do was smile warmly at him, and give a small wave with tired fingers. Well, she guessed this was as good of an opportunity as ever. It was a little sooner than expected, but the expression on Sanji's face was _priceless._

… Said cook fled with his tail between his legs.

Yeah, she really loved days like today.

* * *

To say that the others were shocked was an understatement. They were _completely and utterly flabbergasted._ Well, except maybe Robin (sneaky, sneaky woman), who just chuckled in amusement. She had told Luffy what had happened and the two of them got dressed and scurried out of the room like it was filled with cockroaches. They then arrived to Sanji breathlessly telling everyone what he had seen.

"Luffy! Nami! Together!"

"Sanji? Are you alright?" Chopper asked from next to Usopp. Everyone except Robin was giving Sanji weird looks due to his current state (trying to keep his nose from shooting blood all over everyone and quelling his own arousal).

"Spit it out Ero-Cook," Zoro growled. Believe it or not, but Sanji had been a little bothered by Zoro's observation that morning and had 'investigated' when Luffy and Nami had been missing for a while. Basically, make tea to calm him down and then find Nami to give it to her.

From the looks of it, it had not been anything anyone was expecting.

Nami and Luffy arrived on the scene right after Sanji growled at Zoro. As soon as they took in the scene, both of them started laughing hysterically, using each other as leaning posts so they wouldn't fall over because they were laughing so hard. The crew took noticed, and many eyebrows were raised.

Sanji, hearing the laughter, looked over at Nami with _tears_ in his visible eye. "Nami-_swan_ …"

"I'm sorry Sanji-kun, but your expression is just too great right now!" she laughed, clutching her stomach, which was now aching from the over-exertion.

"_Ha-ha-ha!_ Sanji you look funny!" Luffy added, which did not help the situation _at all_.

There was a murderous glint in Sanji's eye, which Nami sort of expected. She gave her rubber Captain a little nudge and he took that as the cue to start running. "_**I'll kill you! You shitty rubber perverted shithead!"**_ Sanji shouted in pure frustration as he chased the laughing Captain across the ship.

That was when everyone else caught on, Chopper being the first. The little reindeer looked back and forth between Sanji, Luffy and Nami, and came to a startling conclusion. "I see now! _That's_ why they smelled like that …"

"What do you mean, Chopper?" Usopp asked. This whole fiasco started just before he, Chopper and Franky came up from below deck to get something to drink, and now he was royally confused.

"Nami and Luffy are mating!" the little Reindeer exclaimed, not at all bothered.

_**"WHAT?!" **_

Nami could only laugh and smile as question after question, joined by the occasional 'congratulations' and 'are you having kids?' (Which she said no to, thank god for birth control).

The only thing she could really think at that moment, amongst the hilarity and confusion was:

_Well … at least we don't have to be quiet anymore!_


	2. Part II

**A/N:** I honestly hadn't planned on continuing this, but it just_ begged_ to be continued. So, here ya go! Also, it's in Sanji's point of view so I'll be using language that I wouldn't usually use to describe certain bodyparts. I just think that Sanji would use those words.

* * *

Sanji frowned. What was wrong with Nami-san?

_"Did you notice?" _

_"Notice what?" _

_"Luffy and Nami, they were acting a little odd."_

_"… How?"_

_"I dunno. There's just something weird. And Luffy had to put his sandal back on before he left the table."_

Sanji wasn't bothered much by Luffy's odd behavior. The rubber boy was a little crazy and did strange things that surprised them all on a regular basis. So, in a way, his irregularity was normal in and of itself.

However, Sanji was a man to please all lovely ladies, and Nami and Robin were his two queens in his eyes. He was devoted to serve them and make their lives easier and pleasurable. So when the stupid Marimo was the one to notice that something was wrong, it was a huge blow to his ego.

Sanji watched the rest of the morning. He wanted to know what was wrong with his precious Nami-san, and if it was something he could help with he could hold her close and let her tell him all her secrets. He wanted to be there for her. (He wouldn't admit it out loud but the idea of her pressing her breasts up against his chest also appealed to him.)

She acted normal. Completely normal. It didn't seem like anything was wrong. It frustrated him and grated on his nerves so he decided to get to the root of the problem.

So he made tea. It usually calmed frayed nerves and helped him relax. He was going to go give the tea that he made with great care to the Navigator and then ask her what was wrong. Then maybe they would have a long heart to heart chat and get to know one another.

Sanji whistled slightly as he left the Kitchen with the tray. Robin-chan was lounging around on the deck with one of her many books, seemingly just enjoying the nice weather. He approached the black haired lady with a small smile. "Robin-chan, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Cook-san," Robin smiled at him, and his soul lifted just a little bit higher.

"Well, have you seen Nami-san?" he asked.

"She left a little while ago with Captain-san."

He then frowned. What was so important that the two of them left to be alone? Together, for that matter. He knew that the two of them were close, but what Zoro had said earlier came back to haunt the cook.

"Do you have any idea of where they might be?"

"I think they went to the Women's quarters."

"Thank you, Robin-chan," Sanji said before turning to head in that direction.

"You're welcome," she chuckled, but the way that she laughed gave Sanji a feeling that she was anticipating something. What that was, he had no clue.

Knocking respectfully, Sanji tapped his foot lightly against the deck. He couldn't hear anything from behind the door. Usually Luffy was a rather loud person, so it was strange that there was no noise coming from inside the room. _Maybe they're not in there … but just in case …_

He knocked again and said in a clear voice, "Nami-san? I'm coming in."

When he pushed open the door, he found something that he had _not_ been expecting. He had to check to see if he was actually seeing the scene playing out in front of him and not hallucinating or having a day-dream gone wild.

It was too painfully obvious that Nami was caught up in sexual activities, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. The tray slipped from his fingers in his shock and spilled the scalding tea all over him, but he hardly felt it anyway – his entire body had gone numb. The cigarette fell from his mouth, and was put out in a hiss by the tea all over him and the floor.

Nami was … _oh God_ … Nami was … Nami was _gorgeous_. He couldn't really begin to describe how sexy she looked with her hair all tussled up and face flushed. Her eyes were shut tight and mouth half open from soundless pleasure. Her skirt was pushed up onto her thin stomach, revealing a curvy waist and ginger curls above her weeping womanhood. Back was arched and she was clinging to her partner, who steadily thrust in an out of her, kissing her was a passion that Sanji had never seen in the man.

Blood started to pour from his nose and his pants started to feel unbearably tight when she let out a little mewl of pleasure, urging him to go faster. A finger started to stoke her clit, and she only responded more to him. Then the both of them seized up and Sanji could only watch as she shuddered and shook as her orgasm overtook her.

… That's when he realized that it was _Luffy_ in her arms. It was _Luffy_ with his penis deeply embedded within her womanly treasure, head on her shoulder and arms still embracing her. It was _Luffy _that she chose. And it was _**Luffy**_ that was her first. _Not_ Sanji.

_** LUFFY!**_

Before Sanji could run over and kill the Rubberman, Nami finally regained some of her awareness and caught sight of Sanji in the doorway. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes for a few moments, and he could only blink in shock in return. Instead of shouting at him or apologizing or _something_ like that, she just unclenched one of her hands from the back of Luffy's shirt and waved at him.

_Waved_ at him.

Embarrassed and angry, Sanji fled. He ran and made it to the main deck before he encountered the rest of his Nakama. They all looked over at him in his pitiful state, and he could only stutter out what he had seen.

"Luffy! Nami! Together!"

Now his explanation was akin to caveman bumbling, so obviously none of them understood what he had been trying to get across. "Sanji? Are you alright?" their small doctor asked. Apparently the trio had resurfaced hardly a minute prior.

"Spit it out Ero-Cook," the stupid Marimo growled at him. Sanji wasn't in the mood to put up with his crap so he snapped at the Swordsman while plugging his bleeding nose with his hand.

And then he heard laughing. Sanji froze in spot as a feeling of dread crept through his body. Slowly, he turned around with tears spilling out of his eye. There was Nami, accompanied by the shitty perverted (it was weird to add that to the description) rubber boy. Both were laughing hysterically, leaning on each other so that they could keep upright.

And the shitty kid had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. And he … he had touched Nami-san. Corrupted her. Put his freaky rubber hands on her. And he had the nerve to _**laugh**_ at Sanji, who spent his time endlessly serving the women of the crew.

Enraged, Sanji went to kill him.

**"**_**I'll kill you! You shitty rubber perverted shithead!"**_

Zoro on the other hand, was completely and utterly shocked. Chopper's explanation coupled with Sanji's reactions … obviously his Captain and Navigator were up to some pretty naughty things in their spare time.

He then smiled. Well, his Captain _was_ a man after all, and in a sense he was happy for the two of them. Nami was positively glowing, absolutely stunning, and she was smiling the whole time as she was bombarded with questions. It was obvious that the two of them made each other happy, and it went beyond simple lust. He dared to call it love.

He then realized that everyone hadn't actually seen it coming. And from Nami's answers, this wasn't a new occurrence. To keep it from the crew, they must have been really, _really_ quiet.

Well, as long as everyone (with the exception of the melodramatic cook) was safe and happy. All's well and ends well.


End file.
